guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Before I Forget
Before I Forget is a song by the American nu metal band Slipknot, and is the third single off of their 2004 album Vol. 3: The Subliminal Verses. Appears In * Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock (7th tier) * Guitar Hero Live (GHTV) Walkthrough Before I Forget is considered to be very difficult to FC on Expert because of its rapid chord changes and hand-cramping 3 note chords. The bridge, which features a long, painful chord snake (only in Expert mode), is the most difficult section of this song. If it helps, skip certain chords that cause you to trip up. This will save your rock meter from falling twice; once from missing the note, and another for strumming. Another way to do this is to use practice mode and train yourself to find a method to do the chord snake. Trivia * This version of the song plays the bass a little louder than the Album version. * In the album version, there is a subliminal message at the end. Reversing this section reveals the words "you're wasting it". The sounds in the background is the morse code for Slipknot. This section flows into the next track (Vermilion Pt. 2). This section is left out of the GH3 version. * In some copies (mostly packaged with the Les Paul) of the Wii version of the game, there is a glitch that causes the vocal and guitar tracks to become unbalanced, completely messing up the song, in some cases, the game freezes and the Wii encounters a system error, this glitch for some reason, ONLY appears on Hard difficulty, making it difficult to fully complete Career Mode on all difficulties. * On Expert, this song has the same amount of notes as Monsters (The Encore in the final venue in Co-op Mode), 1091. * Out of the 1091 notes in this song, only 251 of them are single notes, the rest are double and triple. Phrases Intro Riff 1A Verse 1 Pre Chorus 1 Chorus 1 Riff 1B Verse 2 Pre Chorus 2 Chorus 2 Bridge Chorus 3 Riff 1C - Outro Lyrics Go!!!!! Stapled shut, inside and outside world and I'm, Sealed in tight, bizarre but right at home I'm Claustrophobic, closing in and I'm Catastrophic, not again I'm smeared across the page, and doused in gasoline I wear you like a stain Yeah I'm the one who's obscene Catch me up on all your sordid little insurrections I've got no time to lose I'm just caught up in all the battles Fray the strings Throw the shapes Hold your breath Listen! I am a world before I am a man I was a creature before I could stand I will remember before I forget Before I forget that! I am a world before I am a man I was a creature before I could stand I will remember before I forget Before I forget that! Ripped across the ditch, and settled in the dirt and I Wear you like a stitch, yeah I'm the one who's hurt Pay attention to your twisted little indiscretions I've got no right to win, I'm just caught up in all the battles Locked in clutch Pushed in place Hold your breath listen! I am a world before I am a man I was a creature before I could stand I will remember before I forget Before I forget that! I am a world before I am a man I was a creature before I could stand I will remember before I forget Before I forget that! My end It justifies my means All I ever do is delay my every attempt to evade The end of the road and my end It justifies my means All I ever do is delay my every attempt to evade The end of the road! I am a world before I am a man I was a creature before I could stand I will remember before I forget Before I forget that! I am a world before I am a man I was a creature before I could stand I will remember before I forget Before I forget that! I am a world before I am a man I was a creature before I could stand I will remember before I forget Before I forget that! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Oh! Hint * You can practice this song if you have Guitar Hero II or Guitar Hero Smash Hits. Then play the Psychobilly Freakout chorus to learn Before I Forget. Video 100% on Expert Category:7th Tier Category:Guitar Hero III songs Category:Songs Category:GHTV songs Category:Nu Metal songs Category:Guitar Hero Live songs